


In Dreams

by Icalynn



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Dreams, Inspired by Art, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exciting shift on the job, John has some very vivid dreams... and it was just a dream, wasn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TDKR - Bruce Wayne/John Blake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/541701) by [kait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/pseuds/kait). 



> Inspired in part from The Dark Knight Rises Anonymous Kink Meme and Kait's beautiful artwork of John sleeping and his nightly visitor.   
> Beta'd by Ischa

John Blake, rookie cop extraordinaire, hated mundane paperwork. It was the bane of his existence, especially tonight after all the excitement of the chase. He ached to go home and watch the footage of tonight’s events. He was in awe with what little he did see of the Batman.

_Batman_. 

Seeing him in action was like his waking wet dream. Plus, it was exhilarating to see him escape the bumbling cops that followed him. Granted he was one of those cops, but John had no desire to catch him... Well that wasn’t exactly true either, but that was between him and the erection pressing against his slacks. 

“Done,” he inhaled after finishing his last note, crossing the T's and dotting the I’s. John glanced at his superior officer, eager for his approval to head out. “Need anything else?”

The captain glanced over the files and shook his head. “You’re free to go, Blake.”

John practically jumped to his feet, grabbing his jacket as he made his way out of the station. The cool air felt good on his flushed skin and he raced back to his place. He threw off his jacket and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels, smiling when he found the footage of this evening’s chase. He sat there awe struck once more as he watched the Batman in action. 

He squirmed in his seat, the growing erection a little more obvious. He moaned when he rubbed his hand against the growing bulge in his pants, needing to do something about it. But he felt like a horny teenager if he rubbed one out in front of the TV, he wasn’t that desperate. Yet. 

John got up, stretching as he headed to the bathroom. He needed a cold shower, maybe two. The cool water felt good on his flushed skin, but his erection didn’t fade as he washed himself. John leaned back against the tile, heart racing as he palmed his erection and his thoughts flashed to Batman riding the bike and John imagined he was with him... he could almost feel the vibrations from the machine between his legs. He shuddered, his back arching ever so slightly as he fucked his own hand. 

His orgasm rushed over him after a few hard strokes. It wasn’t nearly as satisfying as he’d hoped and he quickly washed away the evidence. John turned off the water and grabbed his towel, drying off and tossing the towel to the floor as he flopped back onto the bed. 

He stretched out, running his hand over his chest as his thoughts continued to drift back to the evening’s events. Batman was back and everything was right with the world again. A smile tugged at his lips and he bit back a moan as he felt his blood rush down to his groin once more.

John sighed, looking to the window and his heart skipped a beat when the shadows moved and for just a moment he thought he saw Batman at the window. “Wishful thinking,” he mumbled, but it didn’t stop his wild imagination to go through the scenario in his head. “If only,” he sighed, throwing his arm over his eyes as he attempted to go to sleep.

~

John slipped into a restless sleep, his dreams peppered with Batman’s presence. First he was out on patrol, following the capped vigilante through the streets of Gotham. The feeling of exhilaration from this evening washed over him and he smiled, his body flooding with endorphins and he flushed with desire.

His eyes fluttered open and he inhaled sharply as he caught Batman hovering over him. John shifted in the bed, wincing slightly as it creaked under his weight…even in his dreams his bed was a crappy, piece of shit.

Batman’s questioning gaze snapped and locked onto his. John stared back at him with awe, unable to pull up the mask he usually wore and he looked at Batman with all the love and admiration he felt for the Batman. John suddenly felt so vulnerable under his careful scrutiny. 

John had to touch him, to validate that he was real and before him and he had the overwhelming need to kiss him… after all this was John’s dream. He might as well take advantage of it. 

“You’re here,” John whispered and before Batman could say anything John pulled him closer, sitting up to meet him halfway as their lips came together in a searing kiss. The kiss was everything he imagined it to be… although he never considered how soft and tentative Bruce’s lips would be, or how cool the cowl of his suit would feel against his flushed skin. 

They parted to breathe and John’s heart skipped a beat as Batman said his name.   
“John,” his voice was nothing like what he imagined his alter ego would sound like. It was light and breathy, almost like a litany of a prayer on his lips and John ached to hear him say it again.

John stretched back on the bed, smiling at him as he tugged on his gloved hand. “I knew you’d come,” he mused and he closed his eyes, holding onto him (Batman) for as long as he could. 

The bedroom suddenly shifted to the common area at St. Swithin’s and John ached at the loss of his touch. He was alone and he felt the anger wash over him once more as a boy, when he needed Batman the most. He found himself staring out the window, waiting for him to return.

John closed his eyes once more and he could almost feel his presence, it was safe and he knew that the Batman would always watch over him.

~

John woke with a rare smile, the dreams of Batman still fresh in his mind. He touched his lips, the kiss had felt so real and his presence was so heady. He groaned as he felt his wet sticky sheets. “Just great.” He quickly stripped the bed and tossed them in the hamper. 

He yawned, glancing over at the window when he felt a slight draft. “That’s odd,” John crossed over and closed it, not remembering if he opened it. He shrugged it off, figuring he opened it at some point... his mind was on other parts of his anatomy and not like anyone else was in his apartment. Well, there was always Batman. John snorted at the absurdity of that option, only in his dreams. 

John scratched at his neck, it was itchy and he felt a tiny little bump under his fingertips. “Great, I better not have fucking bed bugs.” John groaned, rubbing at his neck as he got ready for work. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
